The Space Boy and the Investigator (YaoiSmut Fanfic)
by ChabashiraTenko
Summary: So basically this is a Mature fanfic about Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara that my friend and I wrote together for a roleplay. It really follows nothing from v3, so there's no spoilers. Mature rating for Sexual Content and Mature Language.


Shuichi never begged for anything in his entire life, especially not like that. He never used that tone of voice either. Where did it even come from? His mind held no answers and he felt himself feel needy, in such a way he wasn't used to. He wanted Kaito, sure, but this... He needed him. "K-Kaito..." He whispered again in the same suggestive voice.

"What is it Shuichi?" Kaito held his voice in a seductive tone, he was ready for this. He wanted this with all of his heart. He always knew he loved Shuichi, but before this, Kaito never knew he loved Shuichi like this. All Kaito truly wanted was to be with Shuichi, as he felt that without Shuichi, he was basically nothing. Of course he only just realized that last night, but he still ever so passionately wanted this.

"... I... I don't know how to say it..." Shuichi honestly wasn't sure how to phrase it without sounding vulgar or anything like that. To be honest, he was sort of afraid of asking Kaito for such things to be done for him. At this point, the thought of pace didn't occur to him. He didn't care if it was going too fast or too slow; Shuichi knew this was right. "L-Love me... Love me more than you ever have before..." Shuichi begged again, feeling his body heat up as Kaito's seductive voice played on repeat in his head.

Kaito grinned, pleased with what Shuichi said. "Will do Shuichi, I'll fucking love you so much, you won't know what hit you." Kaito grabbed Shuichi and pulled him to where their faces were basically touching each other. "Shuichi, I want you to be mine. Mine only. And I don't want you to forget it. Come on Shuichi, don't be shy. I know you want me more than anything else in the world."

"Want you? N-No..." Shuichi closed his eyes, taking a breath. This was it... His moment to tell Kaito. "I don't want you; I need you," Shuichi begged for a third time, his arms moving up and him winding them around Kaito's neck. "I need you... s-so badly..."

Kaito smiled, a sexual grin on his face. "Fine, fine, you caught me. I need you. I need you to be there, always and forever. Shuichi, you, I need you too. Oh Shuichi, you don't fucking know how much I need you. You're like oxygen, I need you to live. If you were to go, I wouldn't fucking know what to do with my life. I'd be destroyed. I want you, no, I need you there. Always and forever. Don't ever fucking leave me alone. Never. I will never abandon you. I promise on my life. Fuck me, Shuichi. I know you want to."

Shuichi nodded, inching closer to Kaito and his lips just inches away from his boyfriend's. "I... I will... I w-want you to... f-fuck me too..." Shuichi gave into his innermost sexual desires, most of which have never seen the light of day. He never told anyone what he thought about sex or anything, but if this wasn't a clear indicator of how he felt, he wasn't sure what was. "F-Fuck me, Momota." Last names, he was serious.

Kaito grinned more. "Thought you'd never ask. Guess you technically didn't, but who the hell gives a damn? I'll fuckin' fuck you as much as hard as I can. We should probably get undressed, shouldn't we? It'll be more comfortable that way, wouldn't it?" Kaito caressed Shuichi's cheek, and smiled, awaiting his answer.

"Why don't you take it off for me?" Shuichi purred, his arms winding around Kaito's neck and pulling him closer. Their lips connected and Shuichi kissed Kaito with all he had. This time, it was much more passionate and his tongue escaped from the cage of his mouth, flicking at Kaito's lower lip. He was completely going off the make-out scenes he read in novels, him praying that he was doing this right.

"Shuichi, you're a fucking genius, you should always know this." Kaito proceded to take off some of Shuichi's clothes for him, groping Shuichi in a few places during the process. "Geez Shuichi, you really are built and I never knew? You should have told me sooner. Shuichi, you're fucking sculpted like a god, did you know that?"

Shuichi let out some mewls and soft moans of pleasure, enjoying the attention his body was getting from Kaito. All the praise he was getting only added fuel to Shuichi's fire. The praise made his body heat up a small bit, Shuichi occasionally leaning into Kaito's touch as if he was asking for more. "T-Touch me more... P-Praise me more, t-too... P-Please, Kaito..." Shuichi was begging again in between their sloppy make-out session, Shuichi's tongue desperately gaining access to Kaito's mouth and exploring his damp caverns.

Kaito proceded to touch Shuichi all over his body while making out. "Hell yeah, Shuichi, you're a perfect person to fuck, your pale skin, feeling it makes me feel fucking great. You feel amazing Shuichi, like I could touch you anywhere, and it'd feel like perfection. Your mouth tastes like sugar, how'd you know I like sugar, Shuichi? You really are a fucking genius."

Shuichi eventually moved this to the couch, reluctantly breaking away from their kiss to lay Kaito down on his back on the couch. Shuichi crawled on top of him, lowering down on him and reconnecting their lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss, his tongue immediately sliding into Kaito's mouth and wrestling about with Momota's tongue.

Kaito was still groping Shuichi while he was making out with him. Kaito would take breaks from making out occasionally to compliment Shuichi. "You're a great person to be with Saihara. You are fucking amazing, Saihara, once we're done with this, fuck me again why don't you? You feel wonderful you know-"

Knowing how Shuichi was, he enjoyed taking orders from someone like Kaito. This added to the praise only made Saihara feel all warm inside, him starting to show through his pants. He eventually broke back from their messy kissing to sit on Kaito's lap, straddling him and looking down at him, lust grazing his gray eyes. "Y-Yes... I w-will...~" Shuichi let out a breathy moan after speaking, his hands moving over to the hem of his own pants, fingers gripping the fabric as he began to rise from Kaito's lap. He slid off his pants, tossing them to the side and them laying waste on the floor of their living room. "W-Want to see m-more of me... M-Momota...?"

Kaito grinned. "Fuck yes Saihara. You're the fucking best person in the world, you make me feel so great. Saihara, don't you ever forget about me. I'll fucking always be there. If you don't understand, I'm taking back that genius remark. So Saihara, just remember I'm always going to be fucking there for you. Always and forever." Kaito continued to grope Shuichi where ever he could, returning to making out as well.

All the mentions of Shuichi's last name made him feel more tingly inside. Just hearing it come out of Kaito's mouth drove him wild and he couldn't wait any longer. Shuichi's fingers latched onto the hem of his striped boxers and slowly began to pull them down, revealing his lower half fully to Kaito. He was clearly aroused by the things that Kaito had said and done to him, him panting quietly once his boxers came off. Shuichi tossed them aside with his pants, baring it all to his boyfriend and his hands moving on to gripping at the hem of Kaito's pants.

"Oh, Saihara you sly bastard how devious you are." Kaito thought teasing Shuichi about this was entertaining. "Saihara, I fucking love you. I fucking love you more than the entire universe. Saihara, you might not realize this, but you are the fucking best boyfriend a person could have. People would be jealous and longing of having a relationship like ours. So fuck it, next time I get the chance, I'm screaming our love to the world. You're the fucking best person ever. No one could compete." Kaito continued fuckin Shuichi, and he was proud of Shuichi for agreeing to do this so soon into their relationship. Kaito felt more than good, he felt spectacular.

"S-Screaming...? A-Aaah...~" Shuichi moaned out as he went to kiss Kaito again, this time for a brief moment to tease him. He pulled back and sat on his lap again, a sly grin on his face. He slowly brought Kaito's pants down, and he did it slowly on purpose, mostly to get a rise out of Momota. Kaito's pants eventually reached his knees and one of Shuichi's hands curiously went to go touch Kaito's bulge through his boxers, palming it from underneath to tease him. "W-Who knows if the... U-Ultimate Astronaut could handle... N-NASA boy... r-riding on his rocketship...~"

Kaito snickered, but it turned into a slight chuckle. "Oh Saihara, I'd fucking handle that like a boss. Do you realize you're stuttering? Obviously not very skilled in this act, are you Saihara? Fuckin' virgin, aren't you?" Kaito didn't mention the fact that this was also his first, but he probably wanted to seem all high and mighty in this act, finally being smarter than Shuichi in something. Kaito really wasn't thinking anymore, he was just going with the flow and letting this act go on.

Shuichi had been dying to use that one since Masaru said something at the playground, and it sounded even more hilarious when he was stuttering like that. Shuichi laughed as well, soon removing Kaito's boxers and staring down at him, his blush deepening. Oh, he needed this, and he needed it now. Desires had awakened in Shuichi and he went down, positioning his head in between Kaito's legs and holding one hand on the shaft of his dick. Shuichi moved closer and parted his lips, taking Kaito's "spaceship" inside of his mouth and beginning to suck him off.

Kaito was a bit shocked at first but then felt more satisfied as the interaction went on. "Ah Saihara, you really are a great fucker. I fucking love you Saihara. Saihara, you comfort me in more ways I can list. Saihara, never leave me. Never. I'm never going to leave you. Fucking. Ever. Stay with me Saihara! Stay with me for fucking ever! I wouldn't be able to live without you, you hear? And I hope you never forget this day. I'm not ever going to have an experience like this with anyone else. I love you, and I always will. Forever. Be mine forever Saihara. Okay? Kaito had somewhat snapped back to acting on his own, as he wasn't performing most of the interaction anymore.

Kaito's words only encouraged Shuichi more, taking more of Kaito into his mouth until he choked a small bit, his mouth retracting a bit. He took what he could of Kaito's hard member in his mouth, rubbing what he couldn't up and down with the hand wound around Kaito's dick. His other hand reached down and massaged his balls, Shuichi feeling himself get even hornier as was sucking off Kaito. Shuichi's mouth eventually moved up to the point of which his lips were around the tip of Kaito's member, sucking on the head and stroking the rest.

~Fin


End file.
